Information Collection IV
Info Mr. Randall wants to know more about the fantastic beasts. Objective Inquire Alan about information of the beasts: 0/1 Inquire Marvelia about information of the beasts: 0/1 Inquire Hamilton about information of the beasts: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Black Magic Leggings x1 Magic Pupil x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Randall: Lady Ellenstein, I need your help once more. Magda: What do you want me to do this time? Randall: We need to find legends, no, stories! Stories about mythical beasts that involve the person telling it! Magda: This should be quite interesting! I'll go right now! Randall: Thank you! Story Chat 2 Magda: Sir Alan, I have a question to ask. Alan: What is it, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: While working as a Guardsman, have you ever encountered... Mythical creatures? Alan: Give me a moment... Oh, there was a kelpie in a family's lake. Does that work? Magda: Yes! Alan: Well, the City Guard received a report about the disappearance of fish in a noble family's lake. They suspected the fish were stolen. But we couldn't find any traces of the thief, which was odd. Then we sent someone to set up in ambush at night. It turned out to be a kelpie. Kelpies are no different than a normal horse, but the mane looks similar to reeds. Magda: I thought kelpies lure travelers onto their backs and then drown them. Alan: Ah, that's wrong. Kelpies just live in the water and like to eat fish. But if you try to ride one, the kelpie will be frightened and jump into the water. Some people struggle to remove themselves from the kelpie. That's how the rumor spread of kelpies trying to harm humans. Magda: I see... Alan: We caught the culprit. And later it was discovered the lake connects to an underground river. The kelpie most likely used it. We couldn't do anything with the kelpie, so we returned it to the lake. Magda: What an interesting experience. Thank you, Sir Alan. Story Chat 3 Magda: Miss Marvelia, may I ask you something? Marvelia: Of course. Magda: Are there any stories about mythical creatures from your adventures? Marvelia: Hm... Oh, yes. Would you like to hear about it? Magda: Okay! Marvelia: In a village, there was a stonemason who was good at carving. His works were lifelike, but he insisted not to make sculptures of humans or animals. One day, he put up a request which asked adventurers to help him find his wife. According to the other villagers, his wife was sick and rarely left the house. The adventurers, including me, decided to help the stonemason. In the end, we found out that he has not lost his wife but a Gorgon. Magda: A Gorgon?! Marvelia: Yes. Gorgons can turn things into stone. That stonemason could not carve anything at all. He just found things and ask the Gorgon to petrify them. Magda: So the reason why he didn't make human or animal sculptures... Marvelia: He would have to get living humans and animals. The Gorgon was kept at home and treated well. But the creature can't live in human society. The stonemason agreed to let go of the Gorgon. Magda: I wonder what it thought of him... Marvelia: While the Gorgon doesn't have the same intelligence as humans, it should have been aware of kindness, right? The stonemason lost his job but said to have become a snake keeper. Magda: It seems like he likes anything related to snakes. Story Chat 4 Magda: Mr. Hamilton, I have a question to ask you! Hamilton: Go ahead, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Do you have any stories about mythological beasts? Hamilton: Well.. there's one from my grandfather. He was also a caretaker of the hunting ground. There was one winter where he heard a roar in the woods. At first, he thought it was a bear. Bears that awakened from their slumber could hurt people, so he took a hound and investigated. But he found a blue-skinned monster taller than two people. When he asked the Hondonese merchants, he learned that creature was called an oni. It's typically seen as a monster with green skin. Magda: What a simple name... Hamilton: When the oni saw my grandfather, it didn't attack. My grandfather didn't move either because of its appearance. My grandfather told the oni it could spend the winter at the hunting grounds but had to leave when spring arrived. He didn't want it to be hunted by the nobles. He didn't know if it could understand him. My grandfather took the hound, walked backwards until he felt the oni wouldn't rush toward him, and then ran out of the woods as fast as he could. Later that winter, he often heard the oni's roar. But my grandfather had no intention to revisit the woods. Spring arrived. My grandfather found delicacies at his doorstep. Each one appeared to be of high quality. He sold them for a lot of money. Those delicacies were too rare. And the oni never appeared again. Magda: ...Do you think those were a farewell gift? Hamilton: Yes. It's a rather uninteresting story. Magda: But it's very touching. Story Chat 5 Magda: I'm back. Let me tell you about the stories I found. Randall: Fascinating... Maybe we can write an anthology called 'Stories of Mythical Creatures' in the future. Magda: That's a good idea but... please give it a better title! Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript